High moisture gas turbine cycles have been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. Sho 57-79224, Sho 57-79225, and Sho 58-101228, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,018, in which thermal energy of gas turbine combustion exhaust gas or the like is recovered to produce water vapor; the water vapor is mixed in combustion air for the gas turbine; and a turbine is driven by high moisture combustion exhaust gas obtained by a combustor, whereby the output power and the power generating efficiency are enhanced.
A configuration of one of the above high moisture gas turbine cycles has been disclosed, in which a low pressure compressor and a high pressure compressor are arranged in series, and a direct or indirect heat exchanger is interposed between both the compressors, wherein heat recover is performed by injecting water to compressed air emerged from the high pressure compressor.